A Letter to Hermione
by the2ndredhairedpotter
Summary: Just a little song fic to the song "A Letter to Hermione" by David Bowie
1. A Letter

A/N: Ok, I was just listening to this song, " A Letter to Hermione" by David Bowie and I was reading the lyrics and I just saw the three parts as distinct parts for three characters... I changed some of the lyrics and I will post the full, original song in the next chapter if you want to have a look at it. I really didn't change much at all.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
"The hand that wrote this letter Sweeps the pillow clean So rest your head and read a treasured dream I care for no one else but you I tear my soul to cease the pain I think maybe you feel the same What can we do? I'm not quite sure what we're supposed to do So I've been writing just for you"  
  
Ron tore up the letter he was writing. What use was it any way? He would never send it to her, he hadn't sent her anything all summer. Ginny talked to her, and she said that Hermione had been to a few things with Krum and Harry still talked to her. Harry said she seemed like she was doing fine. Ron knew Krum was so much better than him, he knew that Hermione deserved some one rich and famous like Krum, but he still loved her, even if he some times didn't act like it.  
  
"She says your life is going very well She says you sparkle like a different girl But something tells me that you hide When all the world is warm and tired You cry a little in the dark Well so does he I'm not quite sure what you're supposed to say But I can see it's not okay"  
  
Harry read the two letters he had recieved that day. One from Ginny and one from Hermione. Hermione's letter wasn't very long, it merely said that "everything was going well and that she was having a lovely time, she hoped she would be able to see Ron, Harry and Ginny very soon." But Ginny's letter was longer and more in depth. She had started writing Harry that summer to inquire about her brother. He seemed down and when Hermione told her that she and Krum had been to a few things together, Ginny figured that was what was getting Ron down. So Harry had written back, commiserating with her. He knew Ron had feelings for Hermione even though he had never said so, and he suspected Hermione had similar feelings for him. When ever Hermione wrote Harry letters she said the same things, that everything was fine and she was looking forward to seeing them and thank you for being so understanding of the fact she hadn't spent much time with them that summer and such. Ginny too mentioned how happy Hermione seemed, and she gave Harry many more details than Hermione did, but Harry thought there was something more, he could almost hear the sad undertones in the letters he recieved...  
  
"He makes you laugh He brings you out in style He treats you well And makes you up real fine And when he's strong He's strong for you And when you kiss It's something new But did you ever call Ron's name Just by mistake? I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to do Perhaps he'll write some love to you"  
  
Ginny watched her brother from her window. He sat under a weeping willow, writing a letter perhaps, or just thinking. He seemed to spend a lot of time by him self these days, but she understood. Harry was forbidden to leave the Dursley's, by strict orders from Dumbledore, and his other best friend... well she seemed rather preocuppied as of late. She knew that her older brother had feelings for Hermione, so did everyone else in the entire of Hogwarts. The way they fought who couldn't figure it out. This summer though, Hermione had gone on vacation with her family and she had been to a few things with Krum. Hermione had sent Ginny owls about these little "dates", but they always seemed rather hollow. Hermione tried to presume the tone of a giddy giggly type girl sharing stories with her "girlfriend" but it always sounded fake. Ginny knew that Krum treated Hermione wonderfully and Hermione really liked him as a friend, but did she really care for him that much? Maybe one day Ron would be able to write to Hermione telling her how he felt, and maybe Hermione would write back telling of the same feelings for him. All it would take, on his part, would be A LETTER TO HERMIONE. 


	2. The Original Song

"A Letter to Hermione"  
  
By: David Bowie/ Bowie Space Oddity  
  
The hand that wrote this letter Sweeps the pillow clean So rest your head and read a treasured dream I care for no one else but you I tear my soul to cease the pain I think maybe you feel the same What can we do? I'm not quite sure what we're supposed to do So I've been writing just for you  
  
They say your life is going very well They say you sparkle like a different girl But something tells me that you hide When all the world is warm and tired You cry a little in the dark Well so do I I'm not quite sure what you're supposed to say But I can see it's not okay  
  
He makes you laugh He brings you out in style He treats you well And makes you up real fine And when he's strong He's strong for you And when you kiss It's something new But did you ever call my name Just by mistake? I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to do So I'll just write some love to you 


End file.
